Lb Of Door
by TheMightyRen
Summary: (Requested by StormCascade) OW Bella begins college and tries desperately to continue being a good girl. With the help of Paul LaHote she fails miserably...
1. Note

NOTE : This is a 5 + year old manuscript I'm reposting. I WILL / AM editing all 107 of my Twilight stories. That's over 1.2 million words currently and counting… If you are a longstanding fan please message me with any requests for reposts and I will move it to the top of the repost list. Thank you always fandom friends for carrying me through my darkest times. I owe these stories to you all. Please review I need the motivation.


	2. Chapter 1

oOo

A lb of Door: One.

Pairing: Bella / Paul

Rating: MA

TheMightyRen

oOo

For those of you who have read my 'boots Jake' I introduce his alter-ego. My twitter bugs will know I promised Storm a few lb (ha!) a while ago so I used Halloween inspiration as an excuse to (ehem) "knock one out". These lb shots are all from picspiration that Storm has on her tumb1r it will be a story so you can take this as a teaser with a couple of spoilers although I don't think it will necessarily be part of the 'story', it just won't fit in the time frame.

oOo

All publicly recognisable characters belong to their respective owners and no copyright infringement is intended. (Or something like that. Are you sure we don't even own just a little tiny bit now? The guys we made are so much better than the originals... Just sayin'.)

oOo

She stood, no more than twenty feet away from _him._ His friends were all dotted around the house. He was the bad boy of the group, _of course._ You just knew, the moment you met him, walked past him in the street or, in Bella's case, of course, when you face-planted him in the chest, stumbling along the side walk. Straight away she knew he was 'trouble'. The kind of trouble her father had warned her to keep away from.

Her mom of course told her the complete opposite, _'_ _Now, don't get me wrong, Bella. You don't want to marry him but that doesn't mean you shouldn't have some fun.'_ She had warned her that she should not invest her heart in a bad boy it was more than likely she would get hurt but that usually the sex was well worth it, in her opinion. Bella shuddered at the thought of her mother giving her sex tips again. She may have found them useful but still it just wasn't the point.

Bella tried not to look anti-social but the whole point she had come was because _he_ had asked and her, and _he_ was across the room playing with "Marilyn Manson's" hair... Well it was either Marilyn Manson or a really bad, Cher.

 _Fuck this, s_ he thought as she knocked back the last of her Magotini and headed for the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror she fidgeted her boobs in the tight white shirt before smoothing down her skirt. She was playing with fire, she knew she was but really she had thought there would have been _some_ reaction, for heaven's sakes.

Picking up her purse, which she had customised herself to look like a small pile of books, tied with a red satin ribbon, which coincidently matched her underwear and lipstick, the bra was _almost_ visible. _He'd_ asked her to forgo the panties but there was no way she was doing that. If she had done she would have felt like a slut. She really wasn't. It was just him, he did something to her that just made her... _different_.

She had decided to go with plan B, which was 'fuck him'. Really there wasn't a hope in hell of getting him away from that drag queen for some reason; he was stuck to her like glue. Bella headed down to the kitchen, everywhere was packed, that was part of the reason she stayed away from these kinds of things. From nowhere Paddy Collins was in front of her.

"Bella! WOW! You make one hot teacher." Bella gave him a tight lipped smile and nodded, not really wanting to talk to him, she just pointed over to the kitchen counter,

"Umm. I'm just getting a drink I'll talk to you later, right?" She smiled and slipped away. There was no possible way he would remember what she said to him. She took another step before she felt strong hands on her hips.

"You look great tonight Bella." She turned around and looked up. The voice hadn't quite been right but he was so lovely she couldn't help but smile. Goodness what a smile he had.

"Jake. Hey! Thank you." She smiled, giving him the once over, "What did you come as?" He frowned and looked around over the crowd and then turned her around and pointed at Quil, who was crowd surfing wearing a cowboy hat. "Ahhh. Right. Cool." Bella just thought of a million inappropriate things to say to her ex-boyfriend about bucking broncos, and riding, and cowgirls. Predominantly how she wouldn't mind seeing him in just that hat. _That was a lip-licking worthy thought._

"Anyway, I better let you get back to your date." He said a little hopefully. She laughed, a _date,_ that's a joke, but she wasn't going to encourage him, things had ended on friendly terms and she didn't want to mess that up.

"You too, see you later." She said as she slipped away. This drink had better be worth it! She thought, reaching the counter, _finally_. Some guy that she'd seen around offered to make her a Brain Haemorrhage she nodded, not really giving a shit what it was, and knocked the majority of it back as soon as he handed her the transparent plastic cup. Looking down into the glass she swung the last gulp around, watching the colours blur and mix. As she brought the glass to her lips she heard 'the voice' behind her, a body pushed flush against her back.

"You came." He whispered before pulling her backwards into a small dark room off the kitchen. Those hands she knew, with or without the deep rumbling voice _._ His vice-like grip, the tell tale 'yank'. Not quite enough to hurt ever but enough to be certain of who it was. "I didn't see you with a date." He pushed the door closed and pushed her body up against it. Bella turned her face turned to the side so she could watch him, it was too dark though.

"No, Jacob _presumed._ " Paul grunted into her neck, his hands all over her, kneading, squeezing her flesh as she instinctively reached back holding any part of him she too could reach. She could feel his hot breath through the starched cotton of her shirt.

"Connor's right you do make a fuck hot _teacher._ " She didn't open her mouth to protest he knew, the smart arse. She just shook her head. Feeling his weight pressed against her back did strange things to her brain.

Gathering up her skirt he slinked a hand underneath and over her thigh so he held her sex in the palm of his hand. "Don't _move_." He all but growled at her, kissing her briefly, pushing his tongue into her mouth. He pulled away and bent down behind her. "Not one muscle," he said into the soft skin at the back of her thigh. Leaning down further she felt his teeth graze the back of her right knee before he slowly worked his way up the back of both thighs he kissed and bit a trail until her skirt got in the way, sounding his frustration he shoved the rest of her skirt up higher out of his way until he found the string of her thong, gripping her hips forcefully before sucking at the skin just below it. That was the thing she loved, he wasn't gentle. Yes she was a tiny woman but it wasn't like she was made from glass. Feeling his lips work their way across the rump of her ass before his teeth grazed the skin, he bit down and she moaned, trembling lightly, his hands stroked up her thighs pushing her legs apart, shifting herself slightly so she was more balanced as he passed his index finger along her lips at the apex of her thighs, barely touching her she arched herself into him, his hot breath passing over her. He didn't linger there like she hoped though he took the string of her panties between his teeth he pulled it back, snapping it against her. She heard a slide and a click. Wriggling her feet she tried to glance back at him before he spoke again, "I told you, Swan. Don't fuckin' move." He shoved her into the door, proving a point. "I also told you: No panties. Remember me saying that?" She felt cold metal on her thigh and then a quick tug. He breathed in deeply, sighing. "Hmmm." He grunted into the skin of her ass as he kissed his way across the swell again; with his hand resting on her thigh, the cold metal still in the palm of his hand, she realised what he had done.

 _Fucker!_ She fumed, her eyes narrowing, jaw dropping at his sheer audacity while she snatched herself away from him, spinning around from the door. He was on his knees, level with her wet core. _How does he do this!_ She hissed silently. _I HATE HIM!_ Of course he just smirked and licked his bottom lip, raising his eyebrows to her, her skirt still hiked up over her hips, her red thong held firmly in the same hand he held the pen-knife.

Using his thumb he pushed at her nub, quickly sucking it into his mouth. Jerking back away from him she yanked the skirt down and back into place. His hands were so big and warm and she really tried not to think about that, she really did. The things he could do with that tongue. He palmed her thighs, bringing her a little closer to his face, she should have known, she didn't even realise she was stepping toward him or running her fingers through his hair. His cheek resting on her thigh, he was pulling her closer into him, they were always so hot and cold with one another, feeling his hot breath at her core brought her mind back into focus, not thirty seconds ago she had been pushing him away.

"No." She pushed at his head and Paul dropped back onto his ass. She hadn't pushed him hard, just enough so she could wriggle her way out of his arms. Seeing his expression just caused her anger to flare, _why did she get so boneless around him?_

"Well that's a waste, sweetheart." Bella shifted a little way from the door.

"You!" She hissed but she couldn't think of anything else to say to him and she wanted to say so much. Checking her hair over using her palms she snatched open the door. "I'm not your sweetheart." She called back at him as she pulled the door closed forcefully with a bang. It was the only thing she could think of that meant anything close to what she felt.

Bella considered leaving the party but damn him to hell, she was sure that was exactly what he was waiting for, he loved to make her feel uncomfortable. She was always clawing onto some sliver of strength around him. She'd was scared of getting lost in a boy again, she had been through the bossy, controlling and come out on the other end, worse for wear for a long time afterwards. It had taken her a long while to get past the 'fling' she'd had with a tutor during her first year and even though she knew that this game with Paul was different she certainly didn't trust him.

Back in the kitchen she found a glass and had some water after this she was going to hunt up Embry. Nice, polite, quiet, she didn't want to make things awkward between her and Jacob. Jake, what a mess she had made there, even their dads had felt the fall out and _still_ he was lovely with her. Turning from the sink she saw Paul standing with Jared and Quil, laughing their asses off through the archway, in the lounge. What did Paul have in his hands? Her lacy red panties, hanging from his thumb. She ground her teeth together. Bella was so angry with him, bad enough he had used a knife to cut them off her but to gloat to his friends, in full view of everybody. They hadn't even done anything, _this time,_ and goodness knows what he was saying. She didn't know what to do, looking nervously around the crowded room she was relieved no one was looking directly at her; she wanted to confront him, snatch her panties away from him but seriously she knew she couldn't, everyone would know they were hers then.

At that moment Cher / Manson – **what** ever she was stalked directly toward Paul. Bickering and cursing under her breath, waving her hands around in the process. There was quite a crowd beginning to gather around them as she was waving her arms in the air, pointing at the thong, still clutched in his palm. What was Paul's reaction? He laughed, of course. Bella watched the girl lift her hand to slap him, but he caught her hand and pulled her toward him, whispered something in her ear and twirled her away from him, tapping her butt playfully, the girl looked mortified. Bella didn't hang around to see any more, she couldn't be sure that he wouldn't cause trouble for her. _**Now**_ she was going home, to bed; because he just wasn't worth it and neither was anyone else.

oOo


End file.
